Sweat Drops
by Mentally Challenged
Summary: AU: the girls are part of the Amazon Tribe... kinda like Xena ^-^...and they meet the guys...what happens when Bura, Pan, and Marron meet their fathers, but don't actually know who they are? Will Bura fall in love with Trunks? or Pan with Goten...or even
1. The First Drop To Fall

***

***

Title: Sweat Drops

Chapter 1: The First Drop To Fall

Authors: Mentally Challenged and Evil Child 

Disclaimer: We don't own no Dragon Balls.

***

"Pan?" I walked into their usual clearing, sensing that something was not quite right. Sniffing the air expertly, I grinned. That was Pan for you- she couldn't wait five minutes before cooking dinner! "Pan! You wench! You should have waited!"

Pan emerged from behind a fire, grinning. "Just starting the fire, Bura."

"Uh-huh," I wasn't convinced. "I bet you've already eaten most of the fish- you pig! How are we supposed to get through this test with no fish?"

"We?" Pan lifted an eyebrow. "This test is only for you- I just offered to cook my dinner. You can cook your own."

"Pan!" I whined, grabbing the nearest acceptable stick and then shoving a fish on it. "You're supposed to be my friend you know!"

"That's why I came," Pan grinned, sitting down cross-legged. I stared at her in amusement.

"Why did you come here Pan?"  
"I already offered you my friendship- I won't take it back. But I suggest that we split ways for a few days. You're supposed to be alone for the test…and mine is coming up," Pan paused.

"And we're supposed to be rivals," I sighed. No one had objected when Pan and I had first formed their friendship. They had thought that the two were only trying to act civil to each other, and nothing would amount from it. As soon as it had become apparent to both of us that we were not allowed to be friends, we began meeting in secret, sharing the stories of our lives both so close to the other's yet so different.

Now that we both were fourteen and considered eligible to become full-fledged Amazons we have to go through the test. There would be no help; no comradeship through the test- we would have to prove ourselves worthy on our own.

It would be fine if it were just that- we would be able to get through the test and then go on living; friends for life. But the reason we had to have a secret friendship in the first place was because I am the daughter of the tribal leader and Pan's family was the tribal leader's natural rival. Our families were supposed to hate each other and try to best the opposite family's daughter in the test.

I sighed, knowing that our friendship had been too good to last, but also too good to throw away so easily. I reflected on the messes we had gotten into together in the past; the stories that we told each other until the sun began to peek out over the horizon. There was no way that I would want that part of my life to end- it was insane that we had to be rivals!

"Yes…rivals," Pan sighed. "But…what I'm suggesting for now is a friendly competition. You have to promise me that if I do better in the test and gain tribal leadership you won't be upset."

"And you have to promise that if I win, you won't get upset," I said, smiling. Pan nodded. "Well, I promise too you goose! My friendship to you is more important then being a tribal leader."

"Are you sure about that Bura?" Pan asked. "Or will your loyalties change when you see how much this competition means to both of our mothers?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," I grinned innocently. "But I don't think a silly competition will change our friendship to the point that we'll be full fledged enemies."  
"Friends forever?" Pan asked now grinning too.

"Friends forever," I agreed. 

Little did these two natural rivals know how much their future friendship depended on that promise.

***

I woke with a start taking in my surroundings. Sometime during the night we had both fallen asleep companionably beside each other. I cursed myself for falling asleep during the night- Kami knew how I would get myself out of trouble this time.

"Pan?" Bura squinted open her eyes. I smiled slightly at my half-asleep companion's innocence.

"Go back to sleep Bura, you have a long day ahead of you," I said softly. Bura nodded, following my instructions without thinking. "I'll miss you Bura. Friends forever…right?"

"Of course," Bura mumbled. I grinned.

***

"Pan wake up!" Marron screamed into my ear, hitting me lightly on the head. I tore myself away from my thoughts to see my friend grinning at me. Somehow I had miraculously managed not to get into any trouble with my mother for staying out all night, but it had been a close shave indeed. 

But due to my lack of sleep it was hard to keep my eyes open throughout the whole day. Videl had dismissed me right away thankfully, pinning my inability to focus on the fact that I am worried about my upcoming test. In actual fact however, I was worried about Bura.

"You'll start to burn if you stand there any longer! Hello Pan…are you listing to me?" Marron waved a hand in front of my face, amused by my lack of focus. I was usually the most focused member of our tribe.

"Oh, sorry Marron, I'm just in my own little river of thoughts." I said unconcern flowing through out my voice. "What did you say?"

"You'd better not go swimming in your thoughts any time soon- the tribal leader is watching you," Marron warned. "She wants to see you make a mistake so she can denounce you of your proper title."

We both knew this- I had suffered under Bulma's scrutiny my whole life because of my being second choice for new tribal leader. Logically Bulma wants to keep the tribe under her name. 

"But you can do anything Pan; you can defiantly become the new tribal leader," Marron said. "And then you wouldn't have to listen to Bura talk about how she's better than all of us because then you'd be the best!"

I silently disagreed with my friend but said nothing. Although my mother would kill me I would rather be denounced from my title so that I wouldn't have to put up with knowing that the woman of my tribe either hated me or loved me. I'd give anything to be an ordinary Amazon but I don't want to disappoint my mother too.

"Come on Marron- lets just go fishing, your starting to sound like my mother. You could seriously scare people if you keep talking like that," I stripped my skirt off to display my deerskin underwear. 

It was a shameful thing for an Amazon to be seen in only her undergarments. In fact when preparing to go to town or to even see men an Amazon wears a large cloak to cover all her 'sacred' body parts.

This idea of modesty could only be kept because of the tight security the Amazons kept at all times. Guards were posted near every river bend that was being used by the Amazons and all around the Amazons' settlement in case a man accidentally wandered into the settlement. If this happens the guards are able to warn the Amazons in advance so that they are able to hide.

Abruptly, I dived into the river, shivering as I felt the cool water engulf my body. I heard a splash behind me, which meant that Marron had jumped in too. Swimming back to the surface, I felt very relaxed for the first time that day. My head broke through the surface of the water and I saw Maren waiting for me.

"I don't know why you like to go swimming so much- if you don't be careful you'll turn into a fish!" Marron said jokingly. I just smiled.

"Did you bring the spears in with you or do we have to get out and get them?" I asked. It might be the hottest season of the year, but it was a pretty cold day. I wouldn't want to get out of the water if I had to, but if Maren didn't bring them in with her then it would be detrimental **_not_** to get them. 

In answer to my question Marron held out the two spears, giving me a knowing smile that made her face light up like the sun matching the color of her hair. I smiled back, taking my spear. 

I love to go fishing- it must be my all-time favorite thing to do, which meant that I could spend hours fishing without tiring.Usually we catch a bunch of small fish since they are easier to kill and cook- besides the bigger fish have the best tasting babies so we rarely kill them.

I dived back under water, seeing a fish pretty close. I held my body inert- if I stay still long enough than they'll ignore me or come up and see what I am. Slowly, carefully, I took out the special fish food that we use and thousands of small fish came immediately over, I got my spear and clearly caught five fish with its pointy-head. When I saw that I could hold no more on my spear, I swam back up to the surface to wait for Marron. It would be curious to see how many Marron caught.

*** 

I showed my mother the fifteen fish Marron and I caught together and she smiled appreciatively and then showed me the seven rabbits that she had caught. We got to work after we each admired the other's work. It was our turn to make dinner for the three houses that Videl's friends were living in. We always had fun at dinner because 18 and Lunch were knew how to have a good time (this of course is because they steal 'liquor' from the nearest city or house).

***

"You'll never guess what we saw today on our rounds!" 18 said happily, making her drunkenness apparent. Lunch immediately went into a fit of giggles, which meant it was something that we might want to here. They usually just found a bunch of 'hot guys' in town that they slept with or something but this sounded interesting.

"There's a house in the mountains!" Lunch blurted out, giggling uncontrollably which made us all very confused. 

"Um…Lunch I hate to break it to you but that isn't very exciting," Pan said and Marron giggled in the background. Houses in the mountains, although unusual, were not big news or very interesting. 

"Let me explain what Lunch is trying to say, Pan," 18 said. At this point everyone in the room was questioning how much wine 18 and Lunch had drunk. "We went to see if there was any wine, and all of a sudden we noticed a bit of movement, so we went over to see what it was and it turns out that there's a whole house filled with men that- here's the best part- FIGHT!!!" 

Everyone looked at each other for a moment in indecision and then almost immediately asked what they looked like, but we found that useless because they didn't 'remember'. After a few minutes of hushed talking everyone agreed to go check it out and see these male warriors for themselves. Not only would it be an interesting change but we also need to know if these warriors are a threat and if they are we might have to destroy them.

***

We silently crept through the forest to see these warriors. 18 guided us (Lunch wasn't there because she passed out from too many drinks) to where they had seen the warriors. The woods ended abruptly in a round clearing and we walked to the edge, peering out at the lone house. There were seven men; two were fighting as the others watched.

"Wow! Look at 'em go!" Videl said, in awe. "I want to be able to fight like that." 

There was anger mixed into my mother's awe-filled voice and it frightened me. I never heard her voice sound so intense before. But I was forced to push away my fear when I saw the two fighters stop their spar and look in our direction. 18 muttered a quick curse only loud enough for us Amazons to hear and abruptly all of the fighters started towards us in an accelerated rate. 

"Pan in the tree, Marron in that bush…come on! Find a place to hide and don't get angry!" Videl said warningly. We nodded, knowing that it would be wise to keep our power levels down. "I think their Saiyans..." The last part was a warning- we had all heard about the awesome powers of the Saiyans…some had even seen it for themselves. "Go! Now!" 

With that order, we did as Videl directed. Hoping for the best, I climbed to a part of the tree that if they did look up then they probably wouldn't be able to see me, but I could easily get down to help fight.

They were there in a matter of seconds after we had hidden, muttering under their breaths about Amazons and their inability to stay out of other peoples business- at least the one with the tall black hair said that. The others seemed more intent on finding us then anything else. 

From the tree I was in I could see Marron smiling encouragingly at me. I grinned back. Where are the others? I peered through the trees, but couldn't find anyone else. 

A violet haired boy look up, stared straight at me, and turned to say something that I didn't understand. I gave Marron one last panicked look, knowing that I made a mistake in the process. He pointed at me and where I was looking and immediately we were taken out of our hiding places, which had been closest to them.

But I wasn't about to give up that easily. Taking out my dagger, I heard Marron do the same. As soon as my feet touched the ground I started to attack the warriors my mother called Saiyans. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Marron follow my lead and start to attack them too.

My aim was for the violet haired boy, but only because he was closest to me. I easily knocked his sword out of his arm and pressed my dagger to his throat. It was a wonder that I could so easily best a Saiyan…they were supposed to be fierce fighters that would never lose a fight easily.

"Get away from them!" My mother screamed, and I felt her stand beside me. I looked over my shoulder to see 18 standing behind us, a dagger in her hand ready to fend off any cowardly attacks.

The straight black haired man grabbed Marron and threw her to the ground looking mad. Mad was an understatement…he was furious. He started for us, but stopped when my dagger dug deeper into the boy's throat. After a few seconds he crossed his arms, looking sourly at me.

"Amazons," the man grunted, spiting at the fallen girl. I growled under my breath, glaring at him, but he merely smirked. "Don't worry little girl- you're friend will be fine."

"You're a Saiyan aren't you?" Videl asked, ignoring the man's actions. She looked very impressive in her tiger-stripe brown cloak. 

"We're Saiyans that became earthlings," A different man said with a goofy grin. He was taller then the first man, but definitely younger and more innocent. "We don't mean any harm to you or the rest of your tribe." 

His companions looked shocked and confused, all but the violet haired boy, but that was because my dagger was to his throat. In fact blood was beginning to dribble down his neck- I refused to loosen my grip, still angry at what the man had done to Marron.

"Saiyans are known for their lies-give me one reason why I should trust you," Videl said taking the dagger from my hand and putting it in her own, as she grabbed the violet haired boy. She turned the boy around to face the man talking and placed the dagger to the boy's throat now bleeding throat.

"Lighten up- we have no reason to lie to you," the man with the goofy grin said, seeming to ignore the seriousness of the moment. 

Videl tossed me my dagger, however, and I caught it and without giving it another thought I put it in my holder that was on my leg. A boy that looked like the youngest of them noticed were I put it and turned a bit pink, because I had to lift my cloak up to put the dagger in its holder. I blushed myself when I realized that I had lifted up my clock to display my skimpy skirt, although if truth were to be told my skirt was longer then most Amazons. 

Marron, still laying on the ground looked up at me and gave me a smile. I bent over and extended my hand to pull her up, which she gratefully took. As she stood up she took her dagger out of the ground (it landed point down) and put it in her holder, but in doing so she had to lift both her cloak and her longer skirt to get to the holder.

"Do you think we'll get in trouble for being caught by these males?" Marron whispered with a hint of fear in her voice. It was true innocents weren't aloud to see males, but I supposed that since my mother had let me come everything will turn out all right. 

"Pan, since you run fastest, take the news of these Saiyans to the tribal leader, she'll know what we should do about them." Videl said, frowning. I nodded, though I desperately wanted to stay and help.

***

"BULMA COME HERE QUICK!!!" I screamed from the street. Peering up, I was just in time to see her jumping down from her second story window.

"What's wrong? Where's Videl? What happened?" She asked amazingly fast. Even though they are rivals doesn't mean that they couldn't be friends at heart.

"There's men in the mountains- Videl called them 'Saiyans' and they fight! Lunch and 18 found them during there rounds- they found our hiding places and Videl said to go and get you," My words came out in a jumble. I was so tired after sprinting to get Bulma that I didn't think I could run back.

"Did you say Saiyans? Show me were…can you fly?"

"I find it easier to run but I can sort of fly- just not that fast." I said. She would probably that against me in the future since tribal leaders are supposed to fly. But Bulma didn't even give it a second thought as she levitated in the air, saying that she could follow me that way- so I took off, her following swiftly behind me.

***

As we reached the clearing I grabbed a tree and turned my feet the opposite way, skidding to a halt. I stood for a second breathing hard, and then collapsed on the ground. I looked up and saw that Bulma had landed a little way behind me looking impressively murderous as she spotted the man that first talked to us. I could barely stop myself from laughing as the man took an involuntary step back when he saw Bulma.

"What are you doing here woman?" He grunted, smirking and crossing his arms again. "Didn't get enough the first two times?"  
"Vegeta," Bulma snorted. "I should have known it was you when I smelled that foul stench."

***

Heehee… so how'd you like it? TELL US! WE COMMAND YOU TO!!!!!! (review or else…) *evil laughter*


	2. Old Friends…or Foes?

~  
  
Title: Sweatdrops  
  
Chapter Title: Old Friends.or Foes?  
  
Chapter by: EC-Chan  
  
~  
  
Last Time: As we reached the clearing I grabbed a tree and turned my feet the opposite way, skidding to a halt. I stood for a second breathing hard, and then collapsed on the ground. I looked up and saw that Bulma had landed a little way behind me looking impressively murderous as she spotted the man that first talked to us. I could barely stop myself from laughing as the man took an involuntary step back when he saw Bulma. "What are you doing here woman?" He grunted, smirking and crossing his arms again. "Didn't get enough the first two times?" "Vegeta," Bulma snorted. "I should have known it was you when I smelled that foul stench." ~ I stared at the filth in front of me in disgust. What is he doing here? I thought I told him never to come near here again. The baka probably wants something. "Bulma!" A fit woman, with black hair tied into a tight bun came running towards me, panting slightly. I stared at her for a moment, and then grinned. "Hey Chi," I said. Immediately I felt Videl tense again. Poor girl- her mother [1] shamed her- leaving the tribe and then actually invited everyone to her marriage ceremony. Such a dirty word to come out of anyone's mouth let alone an ex-Amazon. But because of this, when it had been time for Videl to take over leading the Amazons, she had stepped down from her duties to signify that she was paying for her mother's abandonment. If it were up to me, then I'd let Pan take over as leader after me without hesitation, but Videl refuses to let her daughter win without a fair fight. That's why when the girls were younger we could let them be friends.of course we knew that they'd continue being so, and allowed them after that to "keep their defiance a secret." It had been a mutual agreement between Videl and me- we trained both to fight their hardest against their enemies as well as allies if the need arouse. And it has. They'll remain friends whatever the outcome. And both of us, as Amazon mothers, are proud of them. "I never thought that you guys would come out here to see us," She said, taking me by the arm and leading me towards the makeshift home that the Saiyans had been using. I allowed her to lead me there, and the rest of the Amazons followed behind me. "Woman! Get over here! I didn't give permission to leave!" Vegeta bellowed from behind me, but I ignored him. "Stay out here Pan, Marron," Videl stopped the two girls. I remained silent, allowing Videl to keep the them from walking into the house. They really shouldn't even be here, and I understood where Videl was coming from. These men had already seen them, but it'd be best not to allow them to dirty their minds any further by entering this strange home. Plus Videl wanted to keep the identity of Pan's grandmother a secret from her. "But Mum!" Pan protested. "Wouldn't it be worse to-." "Stay here Pan," Videl hissed. "Don't question my orders- I know what's best for you." "Stay here- all of you, except Videl," I took control of the situation. "18- make sure none of these Saiyans touch the girls. No fighting." "Yes Bulma," 18 murmured obediently. "But-!" Pan tried to protest, but Marron grabbed her friend's arm tightly. I waited for any more complaints, and then turned and walked through the door, Videl following quietly. Chi Chi grinned when we entered and set two steaming mugs of tea on the table. She had known that Videl and I would be the only ones to come in.even after fourteen years she knows us so well. "Chi Chi," Videl greeted her with a slight nod. She had deliberately not called her mother mom or mum in a pathetic effort to stab at her mother's heart. I think I underestimated the pain Videl went through when her mother left.to resort to such a low blow says a lot for a person like Videl. "Ah, still mad I see?" Chi Chi sighed, sitting down wearily between us. "You'll be even more upset when I tell you what they're looking for." "What are they looking for?" I asked calmly. Videl grunted. "The dragon balls," Chi Chi sighed. Videl was immediately on her feet cursing in about three different languages, but I merely bowed my head. "I swear- I didn't tell them. I'm not even sure how they found out.Alls I know is this green guy named Piccolo appeared one day and asked for their help to find them. Now they're searching for them. It was Krillan's idea to ask you guys, but I didn't think that they'd actually go through with it." "I'm glad that they didn't defile our village by trying to find us," I said calmly. "I see that it's a good thing that we found them first. Chi- why does this Piccolo guy need the dragon balls?" "Alls I know is that they need them to save the world or something," She rolled her eyes. "I didn't really understand, and even Gokou won't tell me." "Did you tell them that we have five?" Videl asked, her voice shaking. "No! What do you take me for?" Chi Chi hissed. After a moment she said more calmly, "I may have told them if I thought that there was a good reason for them to have them. But I don't trust this Piccolo guy, even if my husband does." "Do they have any?" I asked gravely. If they do then I'll have to go find Bura.she deserves to know about this new development anyway. "Not yet," Chi shook her head. "I suggest you send both daughters now. Have you sent them already?" "Not Pan," Videl said quietly. "Do you want me to send her now Bulma? She'll do fine.even without standard provisions." "No," I said, shaking my head. "She'll leave later.after we explain all of this to her. She'll need to find and tell Bura." "Pan's.here?" Chi Chi broke in, her face looking hopeful. "Yes, but I don't think her mother wants you to talk to her," I said mildly. "If you must talk to her, don't reveal your identity just yet. She doesn't need to know that her grandmother deserted us." Chi Chi bowed her head. "I had to leave." "You left us for a man!" Videl shouted, her voice filled with fury. "You know as well as I do that the only thing they're good at is a good lay!" Chi Chi stood up and slapped her daughter across the face, "I don't care if I was the one who taught you that. I know I used to think like that myself, and the reason you hate me now is my own fault. But don't you dare say anything bad about the men out there. They're exactly like you Amazons- only more open minded." "That's enough," I said, standing up. "You made your choice Chi to desert us for your own reasons. I respect that to a point. If you try to enforce your views on us one more time then I'll be forced to kill you for the good of the tribe." Videl stared at her mother in disgust, refusing to rub her now red cheek. It had been out of line for Chi Chi to say those things let alone slap her daughter. Why punish her for telling the truth? ~ The noonday sun beat down on my back by the time I woke up. I cringed; cursing the fact that my mother hadn't been there to wake me up in good time and that I had been too tired to give Pan a proper goodbye this morning. Yawning, I pushed all of my thoughts of the Amazons and how much I missed them already out of my head, and concentrated fully on my task. I would have to find the sixth dragon ball. Well, the sixth dragon ball found at least- it would have a different number on it of course. This would be the twenty-fifth generation two promising amazons would be sent on the quest to find a dragon ball. We, amazons, pride ourselves in alone knowing everything about these dragon balls- how there are seven in all, if seven are brought together we get one wish, and so forth. The reason why it would be decided to find only one dragon ball a generation is purely only because finding a dragon ball makes a good quest to prove whether or not you can become a good leader. So every generation when the daughter of the current leader and the rival turn fourteen, they are sent out to find a dragon ball and on the way find a mate worthy of fathering an Amazon child. When all other Amazons reach fourteen, they too are sent out on quests, but theirs differ from mine and Pan's (for example). With a yawn, I began another fire and cooked a couple fish. I knew that before long I'd get sick of them, but still would be too lazy to find anything else for a meal. I didn't want to go on this stupid quest. I could understand completely finding a mate, but.a dragon ball? Why would the Amazons even need it? There's nothing we need.or want. After my lunch, I packed up and turned towards where my home was. After today I wouldn't be able to talk to Pan until I got back. I would miss her more then anything. Groaning, I forced myself to turn around and begin to walk. I'd have to make up for the wasted morning very quickly. ~ "You two girls, stay by the house and don't talk to them," 18 ordered, glaring at us each in turn to get her point across. "If anyone approaches you either ignore him or kick him in the balls. Got it?" We nodded. "Good." After she left, I turned accusingly to Marron, "You didn't have to stop me you know." "But Bulma would have killed you for trying to defy her orders!" Marron whined. "Plus- isn't it better staying out here? Now we get to go talk to all of the men! Wasn't the purple haired guy cute? Of course he probably hates you after you nearly slit his throat.but still-!" "Are you insane?" I hissed. "If they find us talking to the men, then we won't be allowed back into the village!" "You think that talking to them will change our predicament?" Marron asked harshly. For once she was the one talking me into something.but then we always wondered about men. "It seems to me that we've already lost our innocence by being seen, so what more would talking to them do?" I turned to watch the men silently for a moment. The purple haired boy seemed to be getting yelled at by the man who had spit on Marron and then mocked Bulma, while the others seemed to be having some sort of group discussion. It only took a few seconds for me to make up my mind, and then I strode purposefully over to the younger and older man arguing. Marron was following behind me quickly. They didn't notice us walking over to them, so I was able to make out some of their conversation. "-do you know how shameful it is to be beaten up by one of them?" the man with spiky hair sneered. "Brat- you're such a coward. A real Saiyan would have just blown the girl up and have it done with-." "Blow me up?" I broke into the conversation with a small laugh. "I don't even think that's possible for such weaklings as yourselves." They both turned- the older glaring while the younger watched me with faint amusement twinkling in his eyes. The man growled lowly under his breath, "Are you challenging me girl? I'm the strongest being in the universe!" "Then I guess I'll be the strongest woman when I win," I said mildly, smirking at him. The boy winced now, and I noticed that the other huddle of men had stopped talking and did likewise when they heard my words. Is he.that strong.? I didn't let it bother me too long, and turned my attention fully back to the spiky haired man. He laughed, "You have spunk little girl, but I doubt you'll be much of a challenge for a Saiyan.considering how weak the Amazons are." I spat into his face, and he immediately rubbed the slimy liquid out of his eyes, "You're a fool, you know that? The Amazons are the strongest race in the world! No man can defeat us!" ~ [1]- in this story Chi Chi is Videl's mother, and Gohan's parents were Saiyans that abandoned him on Earth. ~ Ack!;;; Such a long time since we first posted this.maybe I should just continue to write it, since MC is too lazy to O.,o.;;; Sorry that this was shorter then the last chapter. We're sorry to take so long to update (or at least I am ^^;;;), but I hope that you enjoyed that.a new chapter should be up shortly- as soon as MC writes more.or I continue without her.;;; ~ 


End file.
